Storage facilities used on a farm such as silos and grain storage bins typically have round access openings located at the apex of their roof. Traditionally, this opening has been covered by some sort of covering disc which is usually hinged so that it may be manually opened. Unfortunately, this arrangement requires the user to climb up a ladder, usually provided for, to open and close the opening as needed. This procedure is both time consuming and potentially dangerous. In order to overcome this problem, a device has been needed to permit the operator to remotely open and close this access opening from ground level. Furthermore, this device must be inexpensive to manufacture, reliable and adaptable for use on already existing bins. The present invention provides all of these advantages and overcomes the disadvantages of prior art systems.